


Reconciliation

by NutheadGee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ballrom Dancing, Established Relationship, Gabe has the worst puns, Halloween Themes, Humour, Jack Loves them, M/M, Post-Omnic Crisis, Pre-Explosion, Reconciliation, Some Fluff, They love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutheadGee/pseuds/NutheadGee
Summary: It had been about two years after the Omnic Crisis had ended, and Gabriel and Jack had been called back to duty, to work together again. This opened up fresh wounds, and at first none of them were very welcoming and accommodating to each other. Ana, naturally was having none of it.Time, however, heals most wounds, and with some introspection, they manage to rekindle what they once had, on a mission too. Who knew the reconciliation would go this well and make their relationship stronger? Neither of them is complaining though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this absolutely fantastic vibrant and colourful art](http://pastelgayloser.tumblr.com/post/167365614233/im-happy-to-finally-show-my-piece-for-the-reverse) that my boy [Yancy aka Pastel Gay Loser](http://pastelgayloser.tumblr.com/) drew. Go check him out.

Gabriel honestly had no idea how to feel about this, and if he was being honest, he was sure Jack didn’t either. What he knew, however, was that he was interrupted when he was in the middle of planning out a training workshop for his new Blackwatch agents, and considering this meeting was classified as “urgent” he had to stop what he was doing and head here.

He got there to find Ana, Reinhardt, Torbjorn and, of course, Jack. Or perhaps he should say Strike Commander Morrison. He nodded a greeting to all of them leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his broad shoulders as the sole of his leg was against the wall.

“What a pleasant surprise,” he said smoothly, more than a little sarcasm in his baritone. “I never thought I’d lead you lot into battle again.”

He saw Jack wince slightly, but Ana gave him a look, before turning to the rest of the team. “Now is not the time, Gabriel. There’s other things we need to address, though Reinhardt and Torbjorn have decided not to get involved and I believe their reasons are legitimate enough.” Her voice was sombre, and that made Gabriel get into a serious mood as well.  He wanted to shade some more, but this was clearly not the time.

“I’m not going to waste your time and I’m gonna go right into it. Multiple countries all over the world are trying to rebuild after the Omnic crisis. However, there seems to be an international crisis brewing, and we need to shut it down before it gets worse than it actually is.”

Ana paused for a moment, looking around at everyone in the room. Going by the reactions she was getting, nobody seemed enthused, which was never a good sign. Reinhardt was staring at everything else in the room except his former team members, Torbjorn was fidgeting with his arm, Jack was scrolling through a data pad and Gabriel was eyeing everyone with that intense gaze of his, something close to a sneer on his lips. Ana internally groaned. She could smell the conflict that was about to happen.

“Define ‘we’”.  Everyone suddenly looked up to Gabriel. As usual he was the only one brave enough to ask the questions that made everyone else uncomfortable.

Ana eyeballed Gabriel, though, naturally, he was right. He had already answered his own question with that statement, so she never said anything, just looked around at everyone else in the room, who were having a hard time looking at her. Gabriel chuckled bitterly.

“I know I’m definitely doing this, whatever the fuck it is whether I like it or not. Interesting that I’m only ‘supposed to take responsibility’ when it’s convenient for Jack’s white political buddies. I’m only the task force leader when the dirty work needs to be done, but after that good old blondie here is the one to talk to the press and claim how ‘Overwatch is here for all the people’ and ‘is all for equality’ when the people who were out there risking their lives for some white asshole to sit on leather chairs and be chauffeured around Zurich eating caviar and drinking champagne are thrown back into obscurity. So let’s just cut to the chase and tell me who the fuck else I’m working with.”

Ana swallowed. Gabriel was one of her dearest friends, and this time she was fully on his side. She completely understood his bitterness and his frustration, but she could not back him up, as much as she wanted to.

“A lot of countries are having issues rebuilding, but some of the worst hit areas are also the most disadvantaged: Africa, Central and some parts of South America and some parts of SouthEast Asia. though not the worst hit, we are well aware that everyone was pretty badly affected by all the omnics that went rogue, and due to economic issues in the past, the governments of the countries in these regions didn’t have the resources to really ensure proper damage control, so now come the end of the war and the time to rebuild, this lack of resources is hitting them really hard. They need help, and now.”

Again, it was deathly silent in the room. Everyone knew the elephant in the room that needed to be addressed, but no one was brave enough to. Neo-colonialism due to institutions put in place to oppress these particular countries had been going on for decades, centuries even, and some members of the Task Force had no idea just how  _ bad  _ it was until they went in to deal with the omnics. Many questioned their countries and the modern day slavery and exploitation that was happening by governments and corporations alike, and Reinhardt, in particular was very vocal and condemning immediately after the war. He knew it would be difficult for him to be hushed up, so he thought it was the least he could do. Embarrassment and bad publicity got governments acting real quick, they had found out.

“What’s this got to do with us? Isn’t this something you should address with Petras? Aren’t he and his squad the ‘diplomats and politicians better suited to this kind of thing, not warriors’?” Gabriel asked again, mockery dripping from his voice. Everyone else was silent.

Ana closed her eyes, breathing out through her nose. “He can’t. His hands are tied - “

“Of fucking course they are - “

“Gabriel please just let me fucking finish. I promise I’ll give you ample time to bitch afterwards,” Ana snapped, before calming down. Gabriel’s face softened, when he saw the lines around her eyes, on her face. He was wracked with guilt, because for a moment he forgot how much nonsense she had to deal with before calling them here. He remembered how she also wanted something better for her people but bureaucracy and politics were preventing that. He was aware she wanted to murder some of these assholes as much as he did, but like him, she understood it was counterproductive.

“I’m sorry, Ana.” He got a small smile for that, but her face turned serious again and she continued.

“There have been a lot of issues with United Nations and the International Monetary Fund. They promised these states money to help then rebuild, but for some reason they are grossly delaying releasing it. It was a lot of money too, fifty million dollars for about 90 countries, most of which are in some of the poorest regions of the world: Africa, Central and parts of South America and parts of SouthEast Asia. The money was supposed to go into infrastructure and healthcare mostly in the shirt to mid term, them improvement of these facilities in the long term and were supposed to begin being released in the past month. Absolutely nothing has happened and people are suffering and dying. I suspect there’s big names in these organisations, some large corporates and some incredibly corrupt heads of state and government that have appropriated these funds, and we need to find out who they are and take them down.”

“Have you investigated any banks?” Jack asked. “I could talk to some representatives, see if they’ve heard of any of this, Maybe - “

“Jack,are you dense?” Gabriel asked softly. Reinhardt and Torbjorn were moving in between him and Jack, when they both saw Jack frown, his lips turning downward, his brow creasing and his nostrils flaring. The tips of his ears were turning red, a sure sign of his anger.

“What the fuck is your problem, Reyes?! I’m trying to help here, and you think you can just be condescending all the time?!”

“My problem,  _ Strike Commander,  _ is your consistent impulsive behaviour due to your inability to just sit the fuck down for three seconds and internalise the information given to you and strategise and make decisions based on understanding multiple situations,” Gabriel hissed, pushing himself off the wall and leaning forward, staring right at Jack, whose lower lip was trembling. “Have you even heard a single thing that Ana has said?! Superiors in the UN and IMF are involved in this bullshit, including other heads of state of powerful countries, one of them being your precious United States of America, huge banks and other corporates. You think questions from  _ you  _ about an issue  _ they  _ are involved in will give you all the answers you seek and solve this problem?! This institutional racism and imperialism at play,  _ Jack.  _ These are disadvantaged people being left to die for the sake of profits.  _ Fucking capitalism, _ ” Gabriel spat, venom in every single word.

The tension in the air could be cut with the bluntest knife, as Gabriel and Jack stared each other down, tense.

“I think it’s time we disengaged and calmed down for now,” Torbjorn stated, his gruff, accented voice oddly comforting. We can come back and talk about this in more depth tomorrow.”

Gabriel never said anything, simply turned around and left, the click of his boots being heard against the tile as he walked down the corridor, his rage evident in his gait. Jack deflated, frustration evident in his body language, broad shoulders slumping in defeat and fatigue deep into his bones. He turned around and walked off in the opposite direction, leaving Torbjorn, Ana and Reinhardt who just looked at each other, nodded once and split themselves. They knew what they had to do.

…

Gabriel was still sniffling as he went through pictures of back in the day, when they were all fighting the omnics together, as a team. Happier times, and the irony was definitely not lost on him. It had been a very long time, nearly a decade since he had last cried. His eyes hurt and they were swollen. He could have gone to look at how red they had become, but he really didn’t think he had the strength if he was being honest with himself.

What happened? When had things gone wrong? When had they gone from being so close to nearly strangers?

When had he gotten to the point of getting irritated just at seeing the only man he’s ever loved?

He breathed out through his mouth, sniffling again. Jack was always like this, always impulsive and always wanting to be the first one in there, to save people, to be a hero. He wasn’t doing it to show off or to get brownie points. That was just who he was. He wanted to be a hero, he wanted to save people and wanted to see them happy. He wanted equality for everyone. His heart was in the right place. He had many flaws, but fundamentally he was a good person, with a kind heart.

He was just very idealistic. Jack was someone who would never face discrimination or oppression, because the system in place was put by people like him for people like him. He would never experience microaggressions, or having to pick your battles despite objectively there being nothing to pick. As much he wanted to help, sometimes he didn’t understand, would never understand because some things you needed to experience them to realise just how bad it was. No explanations would ever give justice to what institutional discrimination was all about. Both of them were literal living embodiments of that, the beneficiary and the denied.

He wanted to change that, though. He wanted to dismantle this system in place, and instead put in a system that would make sure everyone was equal. His execution, however, was what needed a whole lot of polishing. Gabriel snorted. Jack couldn’t even spell the word ‘execution’ let alone truly understand how it would apply in his idealistic heroic adventure. Execution was his, Gabriel’s, job and it was something he was excellent at.

Either way, he had lashed out, unnecessarily. He was the one that instigated that disagreement, and he should apologise. Jack, as usual, was trying to help. Yes, he was impulsive, and yes he had a big problem with internalising and strategy, but he had great strengths to balance these flaws, and those were the strengths that Gabriel should have looked at before hitting those sore spots he hit, Gabriel mused, as he covered himself with his blankets. It was really late now, and he supposed it was time for him to go to bed. They could all talk tomorrow.

…

Jack felt unnecessarily tense, like a coil about to go off any second, and the second that coil went off there would be nothing but destruction in it’s wake. He was feeling an intense pressure in his chest, as if he was emotionally overwhelmed. He had clenched his jaw, and closed his eyes, but he couldn’t prevent the tears from flowing down his cheeks, couldn’t prevent the choked sob from leaving his throat. He could not, no matter how hard he tried, prevent himself from breaking down, the snort and the tears, and the quiet sobs wracking his whole body as his shoulders heaved.

He couldn’t prevent himself from crying.

He gave himself a moment, a couple of minutes at most to let it all out, before he wondered in Gabriel would ever talk to him again, if he ever wanted anything to do with him anymore. He felt his heart shatter in a million pieces once more when he remembered the bitterness and spite he had referred to him by his title and his name, all because he couldn’t keep his goddamn mouth shut.

God, how were they going to work this out? What were they going to do?

First of all, he needed to apologise to Ana, Rein and Torb, but most importantly he needed to apologise to Gabe, because he was right. He had impulsively thought about getting in touch with his contacts, not acknowledging the fact that those contacts might just be in on this whole mess. He had been so busy trying to get into his newly appointed role of Strike Commander - a role that everyone, including himself knew that Gabriel more than deserved - that he really hadn’t considered that at the end of the day he was always a soldier and that he would still be needed to go out there and fight on the ground with everyone else. He might be a motivator and was good at getting people hyped up and encouraging and inspiring, but at the end of the day, that’s not what these kinds of battles were all about. It felt good when you saved someone’s life and they relayed their eternal gratitude to you, but there was also the execution that needed to happen, there was a plan and a strategy that had to be put in place to ensure that the entire rescue mission was successful. What was the point of going in to save people when no one would end up being saved?

He stood up, going to remove his layers of official clothing before putting on his pyjamas and preparing for bed. He should take a shower but he was way too tired, mentally and emotionally to even think about it. He had his strengths, those that everyone was well aware of and those that would come into good use later on, but this was just not the time.

He had a half smile on his face as he cuddled himself into his blankets. Trust. He had to trust his team, his man. Everyone would do their jobs. Trust is what kept them alive during the most dire of missions and when things seemed the most desperate, and he strongly believed that trust is what would get them through this. 

He believed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the following day, and Gabriel felt oddly rested. That cry yesterday must have been really necessary. He didn’t feel as tense, as distraught and exhausted as yesterday, and when he knocked on the door of Ana’s office, hearing her gentle and accented alto telling him to go in, he felt a sense of comforting familiarity, s feeling that was increased when he smelt the incense and relished in the warmth of her personal space.

Jack saw Gabriel walk in, looking a lot calmer, a lot less tense than the previous day, and he too, felt the tension flow out of his body, tension that he wasn’t even sure he was feeling. He managed a small smile at him, and when it was reciprocated he felt happiness bubble in his chest. Seemed Torbjorn was right yesterday. They did need some time away from each other, some time to disengage. It had been a while since they had been together as a group, since Jack was appointed Strike Commander of Overwatch and Gabriel relegated to Blackwatch. There were some hard feelings that needed to be let out, and yesterday was probably the first opportunity they had to do so. An unfortunate, but necessary confrontation.

“Morning boys. I see we’re both feeling a lot better today, so we can go right ahead and plan this mission,” Ana said, voice chipper. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood, and that was a good thing, Gabriel and Jack thought as they took sips of their respective hot beverages.

“Great. So, let’s get to work, shall we? We’ve got the world to save. Again.”

Jack and Gabriel sat at attention, waiting for the explanation that was to come.

“It turns out there is a masquerade ball happening soon in Germany, and it is being hosted by the owners of one of the biggest car manufacturing group in Wolfsburg. Apparently they are celebrating the victories of the human race against the omnics, and they have invited many a CEO of multinationals, banks and international organisations and heads of state and government, and it is said that all the evil people that for some reason do not want some states to rebuild after the war will be there. There will obviously be a lot of political and economic talk happening, so you both to keep both their eyes and ears open at all times”.

She paused, giving them a moment to internalise that, before continuing.

“This is apparently very exclusive, as exact invites were printed out. This was never advertised, and invites were personally delivered by very specific people to very specific places which makes me extremely suspicious. You can’t get the full list anywhere, but there’s a reason I’m deputy head of this organisation and we hire only the best, so I got a very trusted member of Blackwatch to hack into their systems and get me that list, and let me tell you, it’s not people we’d generally have fun with. Now, Petras got about 6 invites. He gave me three, because both of you were out. It’s invite exclusive, and very few people know about it, which makes me even more suspicious. It’s going to be very opulent, luxurious and be stinking of privilege and wealth. I have my suspect list ready, but I’m still investigating to see which specific people are involved in this mess of blatant corruption. I’ve got some allies and double agents also attending, and I’m going to give you both the list soon, and what they’ll be wearing, so that they can help you navigate the place easier. We need hard evidence that can condemn them that we can use to topple them, but we also need to make sure it’s not traced back to us.”

All this time Jack and Gabriel just stared at her, absolutely amazed. Ana had a reputation of being extremely thorough - and  _ extremely  _ petty - and just as usual she was not holding back here. These people were going down, whoever they were, and she was here to gloat and sip champagne as she watched them fall. She was planning a sabotage of the ages, to incriminate them so completely that even their immense wealth wouldn’t save them.

“This party is in a fortnight, but I’ll give you the list of people there and our allies in the next couple of days. The theme is “renaissance”, so we need to work out your costumes, which we’ll do the day after tomorrow after you go work out any strategies you have in mind. We won’t be there for long, just a couple of hours, as this party, being what it is is probably going to run for most of the night. Our job is to go in there, get what we need, plus some gossip and get out. Questions?”

“Transport and logistics?” Gabriel asked. Ever the practical one.

“Overwatch has that handled, along with your accommodation. All you gotta do it turn up at the hangar on the day you’re supposed to leave.”

“Is Overwatch also paying for our costumes?” This was Jack, ever the aesthetic focused one.

Ana nodded, grunting. “Of course it is. We’re going to come back and be chest deep in paperwork because we’ll be gone for about three days. The  _ least  _ they could do is make sure our bank balances aren’t dented.” She looked between the two of them. “Anything else?”

Jack and Gabriel looked at each other, then back to Ana. It seemed that they both really didn’t have anything else to say, so she released them, informing them it would be best if they both worked on their costumes and strategies differently. “You both have pretty different styles, but don’t be too flamboyant. You need to be a lot more modest than the rest of them - which shouldn’t be too difficult, going by some of the things I’ve heard in the grapevine - so that nobody pays too much attention to you to ensure our investigations go a little smoother. You know how snobs are. They won’t bother with you if they feel like what you’re wearing isn’t expensive enough. They are extremely superficial and shallow, which is why their falls are going to be all the more humiliating.”

Gabriel and Jack exchanged another look, perhaps - and rightfully so, anyone would say - a little unnerved by the grin Ana was spotting. They both knew Ana, had both worked with her throughout the Omnic war. She was efficient, ruthless and determined, and once she decided someone was going to die, then they just might as well call the family of the victim and start wishing them condolences. She was easily one of the scariest and most dangerous people alive, and this was coming from them, career soldiers thus far. Even  _ Reinhardt,  _ the longest serving military man in Overwatch fully acknowledged that he’d rather deal with Omnics again than get on Ana Amari’s bad side. Even Petras,  _ fucking Petras  _ was absolutely terrified by her, and it was morbidly hilarious because one of the most powerful diplomats currently alive, two super soldiers and a hulking, seven foot four bulky soldier were petrified by a petite, five foot five sniper.

Especially when she spotted that smile she had on now. People were about to be totally  _ ruined.  _

Her voice had softened when she addressed them again. “I know this isn’t any of your strong points - especially you, Gabe - but this is why I think it’ll be best for us to go in. Most of the people that will be in attendance at that atrocious mess have only ever heard of Gabriel Reyes, Jack Morrison and Ana Amari, and maybe seen us on television. We are career soldiers, out jobs are on the battlefield. We are mere abstract concepts to them, and us turning up without them realising it will totally unexpected for them. You’re war heroes. You saved the human race, and you’ll always go down in history as such. Nothing will  _ ever  _ change that. So, let’s take that heroism to a different battle field, shall we? As I said, it’s not your forte, but you both did love challenges, and you both can be heroes again. I trust you, and I ask that you trust not only each other, but also yourselves.”

Both Jack and Gabriel left Ana’s office feeling a strong sense of encouragement. It was time to be heroes again.

…

It had been about a week and a half since their last meeting, and they were now on the flight, on the way to Wolfsburg.

“Okay, just some preliminary information for you guys. This is important so pay attention,” Ana said, when they had all fastened their seatbelts and were taking off. “Your costumes have recorders in them which automatically go on when you start talking. Of course it might pick up irrelevant stuff, but we can filter through that. There’s also secret speakers all over that room that’s gonna pick up all the convos these people will be talking about, that will be filtered by IT as they go in.  They’ll have about three days until we get back, and they assured me by then they’ll have gotten most of the stuff that we need to expose these fools, then we’ll all go for a press conference, with Jack talking and Gabriel and I there as support, do our thing and leave, then pass them onto either then UN or their respective countries for prosecution.”

Jack and Gabriel all nodded in understanding. It was going to be a kind of long flight, but they felt that was enough time to sort out themselves. They had agreed to work alone until the party, and so far it seemed to be going well.

…

Gabriel felt very giddy, very lighthearted. It’s like there was unending joy in his soul and he honestly felt about five years younger. He wanted to sit down and ponder exactly why, but he already know. After all, he  _ did  _ possess genius level intellect.

After lashing out at Jack a couple of days ago, he thought it would take a lot for him to talk to him again, but it seemed he was...happy, to be with him. He had sat next to him, even laughed at his dumb jokes on occasion, and nearly cried with exasperation at his even dumber puns. Gabriel would  _ never  _ admit it but he felt like a twelve year old approaching his crush when Jack chuckled at his silliness. He was glad they had separate rooms because now he could gush in peace. Maybe there was hope, maybe they could try and close this gap that had grown between them, and hopefully, hopefully they could go back to being what they once were.

Gabriel had missed what they once were, and he had decided, right here and now, that he was going to do everything in his power to get back to that point.

…

Jack rarely ever regretted his inability to dance like a proper person with coordination, but this was one of those few times he wanted to dance himself to exhaustion. Maybe he could just flail around aimlessly because he was alone in his room and nobody could ever see him, because he really needed a way to express this joy he was feeling.

Gabriel still liked him.  _ Gabriel still liked him.  _ Jack actually giggled like a child, clasping his pam over his mouth as he felt his face heat up. He looked down at his hands and smiled softly to himself. From the moment he met him he knew this was the man for him, and it had been a slow and steady ascension into falling deeply in love with him, only to find out the feeling was mutual. They had established a relationship during their SEP days and throughout the Omnic Crisis, but then politics got in the way.

Despite all that, he still loved Gabriel, even as the gap between them got wider and wider, and he one day hoped they would forget about all this bullshit and rebuild what they once had. He had hoped beyond hope, despite reality showing him something completely different, and how, here they were. 

He especially could not get over the fact that when he sat next to him during their second briefing - could it even be called a briefing? -  their thighs came into contact with each other, and it was at that moment that he felt his mouth dry, his tongue become one with the roof of his mouth, and he also found it very hard to think.

Despite all their initial conflicts they were going back to fight together, though this was a far different battlefield, but Jack never cared. He just hoped this could be a chance to get back what they once had.

…

Well, there was extravagance, and then there was what this party was.

It was held at the backyard of a massive mansion, one of the bigger ones Jack, Gabriel and Ana had seen yet. They knew upper class Europeans lived in next level luxury, but this was something. It was almost greedy, because none of them could understand how anyone would live on such a property, unless they were hosting their entire extended family here, and knowing upper class Europeans, that would still probably be less than fifteen people.

Perfectly manicured lawns and brushed, with flowers of varying breeds, colours and stages of bloom. If anyone had allergies and the even passed by here in the spring they would probably die on the spot. Considering it was Halloween (an American holiday, but that was irrelevant) the entire place was decorated to fit with the the theme. There was a variety of pumpkins and orange lights, and the place was lit up with a variety of monsters, from scarecrows to zombies to ghosts to vampires. There were waiters who were dressed up as monsters from different European cultures, and some American ones too, walking around with drinks and treats to serve the visitors.

In the middle of it all, however, was a simple gazebo, made of wood, with decorations and lights to fill the theme. There was a small table in the corner, having what they all assumed was a punch, and small bites of crackers and cheese. Despite its simplicity, it truly stood out, and for some reason Gabriel was itching to go in there, hoping Jack would see him and go and join him.

Everyone was in costume, their masks on their faces, some ladies opting to hold theirs against their eyes. It was very colourful and vibrant, and thus far everyone seemed to be having a grand old time, as they talked about how they were going to exploit more of the lower class for their own benefit probably. Gabriel, Ana and Jack had all come in separately to avoid suspicion, and all of them were very thankful that the guest list was automated, only showing a green tick on the machine when they scanned their invites. Very secretive and exclusive indeed.

“Alright boys, we’re here. Everyone knows who they are supposed to talk to and what they are supposed to do. We’ve got four hours. Good luck.”

Ana as usual, hyping them up and reminding them all of their duties. They immediately split up, and went ahead to collect their information.

…

It had been about two hours of walking around and talking to people, consuming copious amounts of alcohol (advantages of being a super soldier. His metabolism was so high he could could break down the alcohol at a substantially higher rate than it could take root in his system) when Jack noticed a figure in the gazebo. This figure had really captured his attention, with his clean shaved head and his blood-red jacket, contrasting absolutely beautifully with his dark skin, seemingly staring at the bitings on display in there. Honestly he was tired of small talk with rich, stuffy white men and women that he felt, perhaps, what he needed was a change of pace. He decided to go and a word with this person, though going by the blood red pants as well, he could almost guess who it was, as the left part of his mouth tugged a little bit. He knew very few people who were this extra.

He saw the subtle tensing of fucking  _ Gabriel’s  _ shoulders as he moved closer, and he almost giggled. He almost immediately relaxed though, and honestly someone else would have doubted what they would have seen. Jack nonetheless continued his pace towards him., smiling, impressed with the detail of Gabriel’s mask that he could see from the corner of his face.

“Good evening, sir. I apologise for my interruption, but I really hope you don’t mind if I engage you in some conversation.”

Gabriel was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing,clenching his jaw and trying to regulate his breathing. He counted to five in his head, before he turned to face Jack, his lips curved into a small smirk as he saw just how dramatic he was being.

Perhaps he had rubbed off a little too much from back in the day.

Jack looked absolutely  _ stunning  _ in his purple suit, lined with yellow, bowing down slightly towards him with a huge grin on his face, one arm behind his back. The lighting on him had created a slightly red hue, almost as red as his own jacket, and Gabriel couldn’t help but chuckle, putting down his plate of pastries that he was definitely not going to eat. He really liked the detail on his mask too, yellow to match the lining of his suite.

“Of course,” he responded smoothly. “It would be an honour to converse with you”, he said, as he placed his hand into Jack’s, watching the red light hit his dark skin. Jack’s fingers wrapped around his hand, pulling him closer to him. Gabriel put his hand on one of Jack’s shoulders, still smiling as Jack put his hand on Gabriel’s waist, face slightly red. God it had been so long since he was this close to Gabriel he couldn’t help blushing. He smelt amazing too, his natural scent of fresh rainwater and sandalwood coming through with his cologne. They began to waltz, not even having to look at each other’s feet, having done this before multiple times in the past, still so naturally in sync with each other.

“You smell great,” he mumbled, leaning slightly closer and sniffing him like a dog, causing Gabriel to actually laugh, throwing his head back and the happy sound probably being heard all the way into the house. Jack grinned, watching with affection as Gabriel almost died in his arms.

“Thank you Jackie. So do you, I must say. I love your cologne,” Gabriel responded, his voice that somewhat low rumble that made a roaring fire awaken at the pit of his belly. 

“I don’t have a choice. Ana won’t let me breathe is I don’t smell like I’m fresh out of the shower at every waking moment.”

Gabriel goraned, agreeing. “I  _ know.  _ We’re combatants. We’re always supposed to smell like shit coz we’re always training.”

“No we’re not, Gabe.”

“Shut up and just work with me here, God.”

“Just dance and gossip with me. Have you seen the outfit of the chairman’s ex-wife? The one that married his kids’ nanny?”

“Oh the one that dumped him because she wanted the benefits the nanny’s government offered?”

“That’s the one. I can feel my mother cringing at the dress, and my mother is from rural Indiana.”

“She looks like a malnourished ghost, frankly. You can’t be that pale and wear such a pale outfit.”

“Brave enough to run away with her nanny but not brave enough to google what colours match her skin tone.”

“I love how we aren’t even shading her for running off with her kids’ nanny.”

“Dude, If I was married to that man I’d run away with my kids’ nanny too. He’s absolutely terrible as a human being.”

“Oh shit, you right. He was pretty mad too when he saw her here. I got it all on record.”

It was going to be a great night indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

“You know, I wish I could say I’m surprised at all this,” Gabriel said, long legs stretched on the couch before him, his head resting on Jack’s lap, who had stretched his own legs on the pouf before him, slouching on the same couch. They were going through the transcripts of their recorded conversations, so much paperwork and all of it very incriminating. They had finally returned to Zurich, after a very successful party, collecting evidence against certain individuals. They had arrived at about the same time as Petras, and for some reason he had found it very difficult to look them in the eye, and immediately both of them suspected that there was something going on with him that he didn't want them to know.

He was to be investigated another time, however, if Ana’s saccharine smile was anything to go by.

Jack sighed, as he flipped a page, skimming through some more conversations. “I honestly underestimated how greedy people can be. They already have so much, why do they want to take away from those who barely have any in the first place? Greed truly is the worst vice,” he responded, glancing between the papers in his hand and the ones that Gabriel had held over his face. “What are we even going to use to incriminate them?”

Gabriel giggled somewhat ominously, and Jack was a little unnerved. Oh boy. “All of it. We’ll use all this information. These people are going down, and want to be there to see every last second of it.” He turned up to see Jack’s eyes slightly widened, and his mouth twisted into something that Gabriel could only describe and apprehensive confusion. He chuckled, sitting up straight and kissing Jack slightly on his cheekbones, then on his nose, then on his lips, a kiss that was a lot longer than he thought and a lot sweeter than he anticipated.

“How am I going to have to expose all this in a press conference? This is about fifty pages long! That thing is going to last 8 hours and it’s going to be most boring shit in the world. Dude, I wouldn’t wanna hear myself babble about rich white people I don’t give a fuck about - ”

Gabriel silenced Jack with another kiss, making sure to take the papers in his hand before he dropped them on the ground and disorganising them. One of Jack’s hands immediately flew to the back of his head, the other on his thigh, as he tried to tug him closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, gently pushing his tongue into his mouth, Gabriel obliged him, smiling as he opened his mouth, running his large hand over Jack’s chest, hearing him moan in his mouth before deciding that this would be a good time to break off.

“Why did you stop?” Jack whined, leaning forward and puckering his lips, wanting to kiss Gabriel again. Gabriel laughed. “We got work to do, Jackie. I’ll transcribe these for you. Call Ana and tell her to arrange a press conference. It’s time to expose some greedy bureaucrats.”

…

Jack was one hundred percent sure he needed new friends. The way Gabriel and Ana were grinning at him like Cheshire cats, ready to relish in the anarchy that would follow. Gabriel’s petty ass had even brought up stock markets internationally to watch stocks fall and companies associated with some of these individuals fall. He didn’t know whether he should also relish the impending doom of these people or dread it.

He looked around, at the press room, watching hundreds of journalists from multiple countries in all manner of different languages setting up their equipment, waiting to record him about to make this very important announcement. He kind of pitied the international community because for the most part nobody knew what was about to hit them, but this was kind of overdue. This needed to be done as there were literally people’s lives that depended on it.

He looked at his press secretary, nodding at her and informing her to tell everyone that he was about to start. He walked out, in full uniform and begun talking. It was going to be an interesting afternoon, and this would pan out to be an interesting couple of months.

…

Gabriel was ready. He had Blackwatch agents stationed in all blind spots, sitting with other members of press with fake mics and speakers, and also some of them were serving refreshments. He (and Satan herself, Ana) were sitting up on a single sided mirror booth, recently activated so they could see outside but no one could see in, with screens on to all the large stock markets in New York, London and Tokyo, waiting to watch companies crash after Jack exposed them for corruption, greed and embezzlement.

He saw Jack’s face, saying how he had some unfortunate news to give, and people needed to understand that as Overwatch it was their job to ensure that the whole world was living in harmony and that no one prospered at the expense of others. People were suddenly getting a lot more tense then, before he broke the news, paused for dramatic effect, and then got out his list, naming each individual and their respective economic crimes.

Gabriel laughed,  _ actually, literally laughed  _ when he saw how pale some of the reporters out there left, as Jack got lower and lower the list of people, with their crimes. Some of them were actually scrambling to stop the live reporting, while others were clearly conflicted on whether or not they should continue. That really wasn’t an issue though: Overwatch had their own live coverage, including social media channels that they could broadcast all this to, and because they were under the jurisdiction of Blackwatch, not even the United Nations could condemn it.

He turned to the screen in front of him, taking a sip of his juice. He could see in real time, some of the larger companies drop in value like bricks through a black hole. He felt a satisfied kind of pettiness knowing that it was going to take a lot more money than these assholes had embezzled to get their companies back to track, and thought the employees would also suffer, this was why Overwatch was around. As he was watching people lose money and imagine stock brokers screaming in a blind panic, he heard, vaguely, Jack mention any employees from any of these companies that would suffer extreme adverse economic effects to get in touch with Overwatch, regardless of gender, race, creed or nationality and they would assist them to find better jobs in better companies with more credible owners and boards.

“As for the perpetrators of this heinous crimes, we hope that their respective states will punish them within the full extent of the law. Greed of such a level should not be allowed or encouraged in any capacity. Thank you, and as Overwatch we feel we are doing our duty to protect everyone in the world, whether or not they are member states of the United Nations, and especially those that can’t protect themselves.”

Amidst what was no doubt shocked looks on their faces, Jack left. Gabriel smiled a little cheekily again. It was time to watch this chaos unfold.

…

Gabriel heard a knock on his door. He frowned, looking at the small clock on his bedside. It was nine thirsty in the evening. He wasn’t expecting any visitors, and if this was an emergency he’d have gotten it on his datapad.

“Come in,” he said, his voice neutral, as he glanced at where his shotguns were.

The door opened slightly, before Jack walked in, slightly awkward in a t shirt, boxers, a dressing gown and large, fluffy slippers. Gabriel smiled. “What can I do for you today, Strike Commander?”

Jack blushed, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. “Can I spend the night with you? The world financial market is still in turmoil, and I just need some reassurance.” He muttered, his voice small. Gabriel scooted over and patted the area next to him, non-verbally inviting him over. Jack sighed in relief, immediately removing his dressing gown and those ridiculous slippers and slid right across on the bed.

“Thank you,” he muttered, hugging Gabriel, who hugged him back

“Anytime, Jackie.”

Who knew it would take a halloween party at some pretentious, greedy, asshole’s mansion to reconcile their relationship? Well, at least they both knew what their wedding clothes were going to be.


End file.
